Fugitive Road Epilogue
by kcandsting
Summary: I always wondered at the end of this episode how Slim and Jess made it home. The sergeant remarks to Jess as he boards the stage how the trip was 500 miles. Hope you enjoy their journey.


Fugitive Road – Epilogue

Author's note:

I find it interesting the next episode is the Star Trail which begins with Jess just riding out and Slim rides after him asking him why he didn't say good-bye. Jess just flips him an answer saying he doesn't like good-byes. Makes you wonder why Slim wouldn't say good riddance at this point especially after all they went through together on this episode.

Prologue

The trip home from the Lolo pass to the Sherman ranch.

The Texan tossed his bedroll next to Slim's. Jess walked to the other side of the fire and gathered up his saddle. Huffing, Jess chucked his saddle down at the top of his bedroll and stretched out, shifting his body so the rancher could reach his back. Exhausted and running on nervous energy, he hadn't been able to sleep. Annoyed, the young cowboy tried to relax by sitting up for a smoke. He'd tried to 'simmer down' like Slim had told him. Jess closed his eyes trying to lean into the soothing circular motion of the rancher's hand rubbing his back. The young gunfighter tried to fight off his tension and sadness, to just give in and relax.

"Ain't no good Slim, ain't working," Jess' deep voice raspy with emotion. "How could a day go so wrong Slim?" he growled. Jess struggled to get to his feet. Slim held him with his good hand.

"Simmer down, Jess," he repeated. "Tell me what happened." Slim continued kneading Jess' back keeping him in place. "Quit arguing. Tell me what happened."

The young cowboy took in a deep breath, the events of the last few hours playing in his head.

"Where should I start?" He wondered.

Chapter 1

The lifeless body of Gil Brady lay twisted in the valley below the gently swaying bridge to Canada. The Texan intuitively shifted his weight in the strong wind keeping his balance on the swinging bridge. Jess lowered his rifle. The Canadian Rockies beckoned him. Just more of the big open Slim had told him. Talking with Slim last night had set Jess to thinking maybe Slim was right about the ranch being his home. Those stakes were set deeper than he wanted to admit.

Jess figured, "Ain't no way to fetch Gil's body outta that deep gully to convince Jordan of the deserter's death." The sergeant would have to take his word that he'd killed Brady.

The cowboy wiped the hair out of his eyes in the stiffening breeze. He still couldn't believe his sister had taken her own life. The Texan had always felt comfort knowing Francie was safe and married. Why hadn't she written him of her unhappiness and how Gil had deserted her and the army? The Texan felt unwanted tears slide down the hard planes of his face. He swiped at them with his shirtsleeve.

What now? He couldn't leave Slim. His friend was hurt. Jess couldn't believe Slim had cared enough to follow him; to fetch him home. Slim needed him now. Jess had to help Slim get home, the same as Slim felt he had to come after Jess. That's what friends did. The Texan couldn't imagine Andy on the ranch without Slim. After all, it was his fault Slim had been stabbed in the arm by the Indian while trying to save Brady's life.

He shoulda listened to the tall rancher. He shoulda stayed at the relay station. Jess knew he needed to return to the ranch. Why he felt that way he still wasn't sure, he just knew he wanted to go home.

Jess turned, walking back across the bridge. Stopping one last time, he looked down at the dead body of his brother-in-law.

"I'd better get goin', Slim needs me," he thought.

Jess tried to organize his thoughts. First, he needed to find the horses. The shaken cowboy knew the sergeant had been shot by Brady, but wasn't sure how bad. Jess doubted either Slim or the sergeant could make it on foot, 'sides he couldn't leave Alamo and Traveler behind, the horses meant too much to him and Slim. Jess had unsaddled Alamo and Traveler last night, and both horses still wore a rope bridal and lead. Hopefully, they hadn't wandered far from camp. Isabelle, the horse Gil had been riding was saddled and had a food bag slung from her saddle horn. At least they still had two food bags even without the horses.

Chapter 2

Jess followed his back trail, keeping a sharp lookout for any sign of the horses. The young cowboy grinned as he used his fingers to trace a fresh hoof print. Jess followed the prints, figuring they were less than an hour old. Sure enough, he soon came upon both Gil's mount Isabelle – Jonesy's old horse Isabelle from the ranch – and grazing next to her was the sergeant's horse. The horses were standing next to a small stream, contentedly chomping on the lush grass. Next to the stream was a flat grassy area, and along the valley floor giant granite boulders decorated the landscape while tall pines provided shade. One of the boulders supported a large rocky overhang not quite forming a cave. This would make a perfect camp for a few days. The sergeant needed at least a day of rest before attempting the long trip back to the ranch.

Jess approached Isabelle. She gave him a 'where in the heck have you been?' look as she lifted her head bumping against him and snorting a greeting. Jess took hold of her bridal.

"Did ya miss me?" Jess cooed, fumbling a piece of sugar out of his pocket. Isabelle nuzzled the sweet treat from his hand. Reaching under Isabelle's neck, he grabbed the dragging reins of the soldier's horse. The cowboy tied both horses to a tree, not taking any chances of them running off.

Jess worked at setting up the camp. The young cowboy found rocks for the fire pit then gathered up kindling and wood. Filling the old soldier's coffee and cook-pot with water; he placed them next to the fire. Looking around, Jess was satisfied the camp was ready.

The cowboy mounted Isabelle and followed the trail to their old camp. It felt good to be riding again, his heels and toes were blistered, bleeding and sore from all the climbing he and Gil had done before Slim had rescued him from the river. Not only had Slim saved his life, but also he had found the horses.

"Whoa." Jess whispered listening closely. He smiled as he recognized a familiar whinny. Sure, enough it was Trav and Alamo standing nose to tail, best friends. Isabelle returned the friendly whinny and Jess quietly dismounted slowly approaching the two horses. The ranch horses were standing under a large pine pulling at the grass. Traveler lifted his head and walked over to push his head into Jess' chest. The cowboy easily took hold of his horse's lead, rubbing his cheek along Traveler's muzzle. The little bay whinnied and Jess ran his hand across Traveler's forehead and rubbed the velvety ears.

Alamo would have nothing to do with the Texan. Jess decided if he led Traveler behind Isabelle, Alamo might follow. Sure enough, Alamo didn't let his stable mate out of his sight, but the big chestnut never got close enough for Jess to grab the lead.

Jess whiffed the odor of wood smoke coming from the injured men's campfire. He was close now. "Come on Isabelle we're almost there," he clucked to the old ranch horse to hurry her up. Riding up to camp Jess called out.

"Slim!"

"Jess?"

"Yeah, Slim," Jess rode into camp not sure of his welcome.

"I located the horses, Slim. Trav's tied off behind Izzy. I can't get close to Alamo; fool horse keeps dancing just outta of my reach. He's following along keeping an eye on Traveler. Stand quiet and I'll ride past you leading Traveler. See if you can grab hold of Alamo seein' as he's your horse."

"Sure, Jess," Slim whispered, turning he signaled Jordan to be quiet.

Jess walked Izzy past Slim with Trav following on his lead. Alamo followed a short distance behind.

Slim's horse balked just as he reached to grab his lead, then catching Slim's scent Alamo stopped to stomp the ground swinging his head round to glance at his owner and giving Slim a welcoming snort. Slim grabbed hold of the horse. "Got em, Jess!" Slim handed Jess Alamo's lead. "Take him, will ya, my arm's aching pretty bad."

Jess caught hold of Alamo from Slim. He dismounted and secured the horses to a low branch. "Well at least we don't gotta walk home." Jess talked to Slim as he leaned down to get his first aid kit from his saddle. "I'll get you two bandaged then we're movin' to a camp I set up just down the hill with water and shelter. I'll come back here and bury the Indian."

"Did you get him Jess?" Slim asked placing his hand on his friend's arm.

"Yeah, hurts to think what he did to Francie. Just can't get it outta my mind. Reckon I'll be having me a new set of nightmares."

"I'm sorry, Jess." Slim squeezed the young cowhand's shoulder and felt the cowboy stiffen. "Sorry it turned out this way." Slim stepped back.

"Me too Slim, shoulda listened to you we wouldn't be in this mess." Jess agreed. He had his head tipped down, his hand rubbing the top of his six-gun in a nervous up and down motion.

The sergeant painfully made his way over to the young cowboy. "What happened Harper, you let that scoundrel go? Where is he?"

Slim stepped protectively between the two men. Rearing up to his full height, he placed his good arm against the sergeants' chest. The man pushed back.

"Sherman, step aside, I'm talkin' to Harper. I want to know what happened. I have the right." Jordan commanded in his loud baritone.

"Stand down, sergeant, we're not in the military. Jess will tell us when he's ready. Right now, you need that shoulder tended too. We have a long ride ahead of us, and we need to try to get along. Don't know about you, but my arm's throbbing."

Jess' deep blue eyes glanced from one man to the other. They stopped at the sergeants. "I killed him, sir, if'n that's what you want to know." The dark-haired cowboy turned away to continue digging through his gear for bandages and a bottle of red-eye he knew Jonesy had stashed in his kit.

"Canteens are full iffin you need a drink." Jess handed Slim a canteen. The tall rancher took the canteen of water and drank deeply. Jess re-kindled the fire and placed a pan of water to boil next to the coffee pot.

"I keep thinking Jess, of the day I watched you ride off with Brady. I didn't think he'd been telling the whole truth. I should have stopped you. Things wouldn't have turned out this way." Slim whispered to his friend.

"No, Slim, you couldn't have stopped me unless you put a bullet between my eyes. Francie was my last livin' kin 'cept maybe my older brothers, iffin they're living. Francie's the only one I remember; now she's gone." The Texan ducked his head. "I'm sorry Slim. Seems I made a mess of things. Let's get that knife wound cleaned up."

Jess removed the bloody bandana from Slims' forearm. "Looks deep, I'll have to douse it with whiskey and stitch it." Jess fetched needle and thread from his kit.

"You might wanna take a few swallows; 'cause this is gonna hurt." Slim gulped down the offered whiskey, gritting his teeth while Jess quickly stitched the wound's edges closed.

The sergeant scrutinized the young cowboy as he tended to his boss's wound. "Sorry Slim, I'll try and be more careful." The soldier could hear the Texan's gruff voice as he tended to the rancher.

Jordan wondered why the boy had helped the deserter. 'Brady had never been a good soldier,' he thought to himself, 'Why had this young cowboy taken the chance of facing prison to help a deserter and coward like Brady?'

The dark-haired cowboy turned to the soldier. "You're next, sir."

Jess eased off Jordan's shirt, being careful of the shoulder wound. "Reckon the bullet went through, sir."

The cowboy gently soaked the shirt with cool water, so he could pull it off the deep gash. He cleansed the wound with water, removing dirt and cloth embedded in the deep wound. The sergeant winced when Jess doused the bloody injury with alcohol.

"Gonna have to stitch you up Sir. You want a couple hits of this Red-Eye for I start?" Jess offered the bottle to Jordan. The soldier gagged down a few good swigs passing the bottle back to Jess to cleanse the bloody needle and thread. The boy sewed the exit wound together and bound the sergeant's shoulder.

"Is it too tight, sir?" Jess asked.

"No Harper, feels much better thanks."

Jess doused the fire out and started packing up the camp.

"What are you doin' Harper?" the sergeant growled.

"Simmer down, sergeant, I set up a new camp a short distance from here. I'll get you both mounted and we'll head out. Figure you'll both do better if ya'all rest a day fore we start home. This camp smells like blood; it could bring in a grizzly or wolves. Jess saddled the horses and packed up the camp.

Then he helped the sergeant and Slim onto their horses. It was an easy trail, and within twenty minutes they'd reached the new campsite. Jess undid the sergeant's bedroll, laying it out, and then helped the man down next to the fire. He unsaddled Jordan's horse and took the saddle over to Jordan, placing it behind his back. Next, he did the same for Slim.

"I'll get the grub started." Jess cleaned the rabbit he'd shot on the trail and put on water to boil. The Texan cut the rabbit into small pieces, adding herbs he'd found along the riverbed, and a sliced potato from their supplies to thicken the soup. Both men were napping by this time.

Jess decided to ride back to the old camp and bury the Indian while the men slept.

Chapter 3

Returning to camp a short while later, Jess laid out his bedroll and saddle deciding he'd try hunkering down for a while. He couldn't remember ever being so dadgum tired. His plan of getting a bit of shuteye while supper simmered just didn't happen. Soon as he dosed off he'd startle himself awake, wildly sitting up and looking around trying to figure out where he was. The Texan gave up. He just had too many thoughts racing round his head. Finally he'd had enough and rose to get the men their dinner.

Slim stirred when he heard Jess moving about camp. "I woke earlier you were gone, take it you buried the Indian, Jess?"

"Yeah Slim, buried him right. Didn't want nothing digging him up."

The sergeant stirred, laying quietly, listening to the two men discussing his scout.

"Areka had been a Calvary scout with my regiment for a long time." Jordan told the men. "At Palo Duro Canyon he saved my regiment from being massacred when he led us to safety. Thanks Harper for burying him."

Jess nodded, "Welcome sir," moving closer to the fire, Jess stirred the soup the simmering soup.

"Hungry Slim?" The Texan asked as he sloshed the soup into the rancher's coffee tin; next he filled the sergeant's, setting both cups off to the side of the fire to cool. Jess nibbled on the rabbit he'd cooked over the fire for him to eat along with some heated up beans. The young cowboy handed each man a cup of soup.

"Tastes good Harper, didn't know if I could eat." The old soldier thanked the cowboy.

"You're welcome, sir." Jess's answered gruffly.

"I've been wonderin' boy, and it's probably none of my business. Why in blazes did you help a deserter like Brady, knowing you'd be in a heap of trouble with the army?"

Jess growled back, "Didn't think about it, sir, he's family and I ain't wearing cuffs, it's too long of a trip back to the ranch. I want you to leave Slim out of this; see'in he's got a brother to raise! Reckon, he only came to fetch me back cause Andy and Jonesy made him. I did it for my sister Francie. I turned my back on her once when she needed me, wasn't doin' it again."

The sergeant grabbed the young cowboy with his good arm shaking him hard. "Settle down, you ain't goin' to jail. Slim told me about you losing your family and being on your own all these years. How you're tried to set down roots these last few months. How you've returned to the ranch more than once claiming it was something you needed. Seems he had no choice but to follow. He couldn't let a friend ride out and waste his life on a no-good like Brady. Why that old man and young boy at the ranch were worried something awful 'bout you. They care boy. That's why Slim followed to fetch you home."

"Slim said all that?" the Texan asked ducking his head; the lean planes of his face twitching, giving away how deeply he felt about what the soldier had told him. Jess raised his head, his blue eyes searching out Slim's.

"It was hard leavin' the ranch Slim. I've been happy. Those stakes were set deeper than I thought. Sure, we disagreed on the way you was raisin' Andy sometimes. Like I told ya, it's good land. I felt like maybe I'd found someplace I belonged. Hadn't felt that way since the fire. I needed a friend Slim; one I could trust. Reckon I found one in you."

"Yeah Jess, surprised me too. I was so darn mad at you for takin' off with that deserter. Dammit Jess, I couldn't let ya take off like that! You've come to mean so much to all of us. Andy and Jonesy barely spoke to me after you left. Both of em were mad, saying I should have followed you. When you left with Brady, I rode Alamo up top of the ridge overlooking the road and watched you ride off wondering if I'd ever see you again. Couldn't believe you were leaving like that. Thought I'd found a true friend in you Jess. I tried but couldn't let you go riding off by yourself. So I followed you, determined to bring you home and make you see the ranch is where you belong. Jonesy and Andy kept telling me how I'd let a friend down. You see Jess, I had to come it was what a friend would do."

Slim gave a wry grin. "I saddled Alamo and here I am. Lucky, I did, otherwise you'd probably drowned in that fast-flowing river."

Jess' face whitened in remembrance. "You're sure right 'bout that Slim."

"But Slim, like I told you the other night; it isn't right that I made you go against what you believe. I'm a drifter Slim, and I'll just bring you more trouble."

Slim turned his attention to the sergeant and jerked his thumb back at Jess.

"Used to be a drifter." He taunted Jess.

The sergeant snickered in agreement then rubbed his chin with his good hand. "Been watching you two together, I'd have to say Jess, you've found a true friend in Slim."

Jordan turned to address Slim. "You, young man," Jordan pointed his finger at Slim, "Seems you also needed a good friend to work alongside of. How'd you two meet anyhow?"

"Long story, sir, maybe another time, too tired tonight." Jess stood to finish up stashing their supplies for the night. He dug out clean bandages to re-wrap Slim's arm which was beginning to seep blood. Jess doused the tall rancher's arm with alcohol then replaced the bandage.

The sergeant's shoulder was swollen, but no blood showed on the bandages. Jess placed the man's arm in a sling to keep it immobile.

The sergeant and Slim turned in. Jess filled the coffee pot for morning and banked the fire for the night. The young cowboy walked over to make sure the horses were secured. He leaned against Traveler, rubbing his muzzle with his hand and thinking over his earlier conversation with Slim. Finally giving Trav a slap across his rump, he returned to camp.

He leaned back against his saddle, closed his eyes and tried to settle for the night. After a bit he decided he'd give up on sleeping and pulled out a smoke.

Smelling the smoke, Slim painfully rolled over to sit up. "Can't sleep Jess?"

"Just can't settle Slim, too much on my mind."

"Bring your bedroll over here next to mine. Lay so I can rub your back, helps relax Andy after he's had a bad time. Pa use to rub my back to help me sleep."

"No Slim, I ain't havin' you rub my back."

"Jess, get over here." Slim ordered, his voice firm. "Quit arguing with me."

Jess stuck his cigarette in between his lips, picked up his saddle and bedroll and then walked over. He threw his bedroll next to Slims' and settled down in a huff.

"Put that smoke out and stretch out now. I'm tired and don't have all night to deal with an ornery cowhand." Slim snapped.

Jess lay on his back. "Dammit Jess, roll over so as I can reach your back. No arguments just do it." Slim growled at his friend.

Jess flipped on his stomach his back towards his friend. Slim reached over, gently kneading Jess' back.

"Now tell me what happened."

"Slim…"

"Now, Jess, get it off of your chest."

"Not used to being touched like this Slim. Been on the drift by myself a long time."

"A back rub always helped settle Andy. Just talk, tell me what happened. I don't want any more gruff from you."

Jess let out a disgusted huff but complied.

"I left here following Gil's trail." Jess grumbled, his deep voice filled with emotion. "His trail led to the bridge. When he wasn't in sight I figured he'd crossed it." Jess took a hard swallow.

"Keep goin' Jess." Slim prodded.

"Reckoned he'd crossed the bridge, so I set to follow him."

"Keep talking you're doing good." Slim encouraged his friend.

"Soon as I got maybe 30 feet onto the bridge I spotted Gil standing up on a high ridge, his rifle pointed down at me. I yelled that I was taking him back. Gil shouted down to me 'What about Francie.' I yelled back 'Francie's dead.' He fired three times."

Jess could feel Slim's big hand kneading the stiff muscles in his back. The continuous soft circular motion was causing him to relax. His body giving in to the fatigue. "Go on Jess."

"I aimed and hit him. Gil fell, Slim, screaming all the way down to the bottom of the gully. I heard him hit." The Texan's voice cracked.

Slim felt Jess tense up again.

"Relax Jess, it's over, he can't hurt you or Francie anymore."

"I know, I just keep thinkin' on Francie being dead. She took her own life, Slim! I'm the only Harper left now lessen my older brothers are out there somewhere."

"You're not alone Jess, you got us now." Slim kept up the soothing circular motion on Jess's back. "The ranch is your home. Like Andy says, you gotta come home, you promised."

Slim talked quietly now. "Relax Jess, try and get some sleep." Slim was rubbing Jess's back slower now, feeling the young cowboy relaxing.

"You're right Slim, tellin' you helped." Jess felt himself letting go. "Not used to being touched Slim." Slim felt the cowboy stiffen up again.

"You're not alone anymore Jess. Close your eyes."

Jess closed his eyes and took in a slow breath. A few minutes later Slim felt him shudder, then heard the soft sound of Jess' breathing. Finally, the young Texan had dropped off. Slim turned back into his covers, trying to get his arm in a position where it wouldn't ache. The rancher fell into a restless dreamland.

Chapter 4

The next day Slim awoke to a damp and foggy morning. The sergeant felt worse, his shoulder was swollen and sore, and the soldier's face was flushed. Jordan finally opened his eyes when he smelled the coffee Slim had made. Jordan noticed Jess still sleeping. Slim motioned the sergeant to be quiet and insisted they let the young cowhand rest since they were staying in camp today. Slim warmed up the willow bark tea Jess had brewed the night before and made the sergeant drink it down before going back to his bedroll.

Slim looked over the camp the young cowboy had prepared. The men were protected from sun and rain under the shelter of a large rocky overhang with water close by. Firewood had been cut and stacked next to the fire ring. Slim smiled and settled down to wait.

Jess finally woke. The Texan sat up and rubbed his eyes before turning to look for Slim.

"Over here Jess." Slim called. "Ready for coffee?"

"Sounds good Slim. Is the sergeant awake?"

"Yeah Jess, he was feeling poorly, wiped him down with cool water and gave him more of that willow bark tea to drink."

Jess sipped his coffee then cooked breakfast for the men. The day in camp resting helped all the men.

The next day a dense fog overlaying the mountains made travel difficult. The trio rode the rough narrow trail towards the Lolo hot springs. Slim's surveyor map revealed this to be the easiest route. This trail was an old Indian path winding through the mountains following the West fork of Lolo Creek. Mountains rose sharply on both sides of the trail as it followed the river's winding path. The trail began to rise steeply, Jess dismounted Traveler and climbed up behind the sergeant. The old soldier had been leaning so far back in the saddle his horse was finding it difficult keeping his balance on the steep grade and uneven ground. The trail narrowed as it led upward through the trees and large boulders.

"Let me use your stirrups, sir. Then lean back and rest on me." Jess struggled under the soldier's weight. "I'd like to keep moving if the pain's bearable." Jess whispered to the old soldier supporting his weight in his arms, shoving his boots hard into the stirrups to keep from falling backwards off the horse's rump.

The sergeant leaned against the young man's chest while the horses moved at a slow pace. Still, they were covering ground. Some time later, the sergeant finally passed out from exertion.

"Slim, you okay to keep moving? The sergeant passed out. I'd like to get a bit further if you're up to it." The trail had finally flattened out and the sergeant's weight against Jess's arms had lessened.

"Okay Jess, just not too much longer." Slim answered tiredly. The men pulled up to rest at the top of the slope. Jess helped Jordan dismount. Slim slid from his saddle and lay down to rest. Both men drank deeply but refused lunch.

Jess woke the men about two hours later and got them on their mounts. The trail they rode now was narrow and wound around sheer rocky outcrops becoming steeper as they climbed higher; Jess sighed, noting they were almost to the summit.

Jess was back riding with Jordan again. Arms aching, the Texan stopped and dismounted. "Let's rest a bit, I can't hold him any longer, Slim." The men dismounted. "Sure, is beautiful country."

Jess pointed out the vista far below them. Slim nodded too tired to speak. Both wounded men were tired and cold. The temperature dropped. The air had thinned causing the men to sweat with exertion.

After a short rest, Jess put the sergeant on Traveler to give the army horse a rest.

"I'll lead the horses. Can you walk for a bit Slim?"

"I'll give it a try, Jess."

The trail now wound through stunted trees. Gnarled roots grabbed at their boots and the ground was uneven and rocky under foot. Fallen trees often blocked the narrow trail. So far Jess had been able to clear the way for the men and horses or they could make their way around. Small boulders lined the track. Jess helped the sergeant dismount. They'd all have to walk the steep trail to the summit.

"Slim, you rest here," Jess pointed to a flat rock. "I'm gonna walk the sergeant up the trail first, then return for you. Jess wrapped his arm under the sergeant's good shoulder helping him up and supporting him over the rough terrain.

"Why did you come back, Harper?" Jordan questioned the boy.

"I couldn't leave you and Slim injured and alone, you wouldn't have made it."

The two men climbed higher, stopping to often to rest. The thin air was wearing the wounded soldier down. Jess was concerned. To add to their troubles, he'd noticed bear scat and large paw prints along their trail.

Finally, Jess and the sergeant reached the crest. "We made it, sir." Jess helped the soldier sit down leaning him against a boulder. Pulling out the sergeant's gun, Jess placed it in the old soldier's hand.

"Best stay awake," he cautioned. "I spotted some bear tracks, best you keep watch. I reckon if a varmint smells that blood leakin' from your shoulder, he might just be curious."

Breathing hard the sergeant nodded in agreement.

"I'll leave the canteen. Not sure how long it'll take me to get back to ya. I have Slim and the horses to walk up." Jess started back down the trail worried about Slim being alone. Jess was surprised to see Slim had started out on his own meeting him just about halfway.

Jess had bound Slim's left arm tight against his chest to keep his forearm still. Slim was having difficulty negotiating the slope without his left arm to help maintain his balance on the steep trail. The tall cowboy stumbled again almost falling. Jess slipped his arm under Slim's left shoulder to support his friend. Together they negotiated the tough trail. Finally, the men reached an easy section and Jess left Slim to negotiate it on his own while he backtracked to bring up the horses.

Slim was sitting on a rock resting when Jess caught up to him. They were just about to the top of the rise. Jess would help Slim walk a short way, sit the rancher down to rest and head back down the trail to bring the horses up. This way Jess could keep the tall rancher in his sight. It was slow going and Jess found his boots were not made for all this steep climbing. His heels and toes were hurting something awful.

The two friends finally reached the crest where Jess had left Jordan. Slim slouched down next to the sergeant while Jess returned down the trail to bring up the last of the horses. The two wounded men decided they could go no further and this would be as good a place as any to camp. Jess arrived with the horses and was pleased to see Slim had gathered wood and started a fire.

Jordan's wound had reopened from the rough journey; bleeding freely. Jess stuffed his bandana against the wound rebinding it.

"I'll have to redress that as soon as I'm done getting the horses settled." Jess told the sergeant. "Try and rest." Jess gave the soldier a draught of whiskey hoping it would help with the pain.

The Texan worked silently, laying out the bedrolls, making coffee and heading out to find a rabbit for dinner.

Slim forced himself up to gather more firewood. He'd also noted bear tracks. The rancher sorted through the food bags to gage how their food supply was holding out. Slim was worrying. Jess had been quiet on the trail today. The sound of a gunshot broke the silence.

"Dinner." Slim informed the Jordan. The officer answered with a loud snore.

Jess arrived back in camp carrying a small skinned grouse. Slim grinned. "Just like Sunday dinner, Jess."

Jess smiled. "Thought I'd cook it over the fire for us and make a broth for Jordan, he's had a rough day."

"He's sleeping Jess, didn't even flinch at the sound of the gunshot."

"You have a chance to study the map Slim to see if there's an easier route for tomorrow?"

The cowboy threaded the grouse onto a stick balanced on two forked sticks he'd placed on either side of the fire. Then he stuck the pot on the fire to simmer. "Gonna look for some wild onions or herbs to add to the broth. Be right back. Hand me the canteens so I can fill 'em."

Jess filled a pan with water for shaving. "Use this water to shave Slim, then refill it for me to use when I return." Jess rubbed his rough chin with his fingers. "It will feel good to get rid of this stubble. Won't be gone long Slim."

"All right, Jess, be careful. Don't mess with any grizzlies."

Jess smiled at his friend and stood hooking thumbs in his gun belt in his usual slightly relaxed stance that Slim knew so well.

"Sure will Mr. Sherman, sir, now if you can just get that pumpkin pie to bakin' in the oven I'll be back shortly!" Jess tipped his hat at Slim and left camp chuckling to himself. Slim smiled; finally, the Texan was acting more like himself.

Slim woke the sergeant. "I'll look at that shoulder now, sir. Jess is out scrounging up some herbs to go along with our dinner."

The wound looked to have stopped bleeding. A few stitches had come loose but the majority had held. The shoulder appeared swollen but not as bad as the day before.

"Painful?" Slim inquired.

"Yeah, all this hard riding and walkin' uphill sure ain't helping. Jess mounting up behind me to take up some of the bouncing really helped today; otherwise I wouldn't have made it this far. Is tomorrow's ride going to be this rough?"

"I looked at the map and I think I've found an easier trail for the next few days. We'll be traveling downhill tomorrow, but at an easier grade, and we'll be able to ride. We're trying to keep to the gap between the mountains, so we'll not have such steep climbs."

Slim re-wrapped the soldier's wound and placed his arm back in the sling. Jordan relaxed against his saddle.

Slim peeled the last potato, added it to the pot to simmer, and continued to turn the spit to cook the rest of the bird. Jess returned with a few wild onions and tossed them into the broth. Finally, the Texan washed and shaved.

After dinner Jess cleaned up camp while the two wounded men stretched out for the night. Jess hung the food sacks high from a tree and brought the horses in close for the night. He hadn't seen any bear tracks or scat near camp, but he wasn't about to take any chances. Before he settled down for the night he placed more logs on the fire.

Around midnight Traveler whinnied. Jess sprang awake, gun in hand. The sergeant jerked awake in time to watch Jess pull his gun. He was amazed at the swiftness of the cowboy's draw. Slim followed suit drawing his gun a moment later than Jess. The two men surveyed the camp perimeter and saw nothing of not and it wasn't long before the horses settled down.

"Think an Indian was sneaking about camp? Trav don't usually snort over nothin." Jess whispered.

"Don't know Jess."

"I'll keep watch for a bit to see if everything stays quiet. Get some sleep Slim." Jess helped Slim settle back down, checking to make sure his arm wound had not re-opened. Slim had mistakenly put all his weight on his injured forearm rolling up and out of his bedroll so quickly. Jess was relieved there was no sign of blood on the bandage.

"Night, Slim."

Jess took another turn around camp, checking the horses were secured for the night. Everything appeared quiet and the young cowboy settled down against his saddle; a reheated cup of coffee in his hand. He'd had a feeling someone or something was out there watching.

'Gonna be a long trip back to the ranch.' He thought.

The camp remained quiet and Jess decided to turn in. Tomorrow they'd face another long day traveling cross-country.

Chapter 4

Jess woke early, made coffee and heated water for oatmeal. The wounded men ate silently while Jess broke camp. After helping Slim and Jordan mount up the Texan took the lead and the trio headed out. The wind was cool but at least the sun was shining.

Jess reined in alongside the sergeant. Pulling his hat down hard over his forehead to place his face in shadow the Texan spoke softly. "Sir, did you know my sister very well?"

Slim looked on worried about what Jordan might say. Jess finally seemed more his old self last night, and hopefully the sergeant's answers wouldn't bring on one of Jess' brooding moods.

"Seen her a few times son. She was popular with the enlisted men's wives and very pretty. When Brady turned coward at Palo Duro Canyon it was just too much for her. She was embarrassed. Many of her friends' husbands had been killed during the battle and Brady was at fault. Brady left her and shortly after that he was arrested for desertion. One of your sister's widowed friends took her in. I'd heard she had taken her life shortly after that but not the details. Sorry I told you the way I did son. I was mad about Areka and wanted revenge."

"Thanks sergeant Jordan. Reckon I understand. Sure, helps knowing killing him like I did was the right thing to do. Brady's, ma and pa, took Francie and my little brother in after my parents was killed. It was hard killing Gil, like killing my own family, 'cept like I said, it was the right thing to do. He woulda killed me for sure iffin he'd gotten me in his sights. Shot at me three times. He never could shoot worth a damn."

Slim sighed in relief. It appeared the sergeant's explanation had put Jess's feelings of guilt to rest.

Jess cautioned the men to be careful, though the grade wasn't steep it was rocky. The horses' hooves slipped on the loose ground and small rocks and debris skitterd and tumbled down the trail. Worried the horses would fall; Jess dismounted and led them down the steep hills one at a time. It was time consuming and hard on his blistered feet but safer. Stopping at a flat grade, Jess put together a quick trail lunch. After eating, the men resumed their journey not stopping till just before sunset. Slim and the sergeant had been able to ride all afternoon yet the day had taken its toll and the wounded men were tired and slumped in their saddles.

Sergeant Jordan just about pitched out of his saddle when Jess helped him dismount. The old soldier looked flushed to Jess. Slim seemed better today and dismounted by himself.

"Having this arm in a tight sling really helped today Jess. I'll get the fire started if you can unsaddle the horses."

Slim helped Jess settle the sergeant down on a log. "How far you think we went today, Sherman?"

The tall cowboy rubbed his chin. "We'll look at the map after we eat. See if we can figure out where we are and a route for tomorrow."

"Okay, Slim." Jess agreed as he tied the horses in an area where they could easily browse.

"Seems the horses are holding up Slim. We'll get started early again tomorrow. You reckon we could make home in a week or less?"

"I think those stakes are set deeper than you thought, Jess." Slim teased his friend. "You worrying about getting home?" The rancher shook his head and smiled.

Jess ducked his head, smiling to hide his feelings. Dagnab the ranch did feel like home. Long time since he'd felt that way.

The sergeant observed the two young men talking while he finished his coffee. This was a friendship he couldn't quite wrap his mind around. He stared across the fire at the young dark-haired cowboy talking quietly to his boss.

"Slim told me how you two met Jess. I just don't understand why a gunfighter like you would work on a rundown ranch at a thirty a month job having to put up with a younger brother and that cantankerous old man. You and Slim seem different as day and night. What made you stay when Slim asked you, boy?"

Not waiting for an answer the sergeant continued.

"When Areka and I arrived at the ranch, that old man and kid were trying hard to keep me from finding out about you and where you went. Kept insisting no one named Harper lived there. Areka caught the kid trying to hide my horse and the old man promptly pushed him into the bedroom to get him away from me and Areka so I couldn't ask him bout you."

Jess looked, his eyes were calm and serious.

"Reckon cause I needed a home. Slim, Andy and Jonesy knew it before I did. When Slim offered me a job it took me a while to realize he was really offering me a home, a chance to stay put in one place. Each time I left the ranch, I couldn't stay away. When I returned Andy would run into my arms giving me a huge bear hug. Jonesy would shake my hand welcoming me back, and old hard rock here would shake my hand and tell me he was glad I was back. Seems this family saved me, sir."

Slim smiled at his friend. "Jess doesn't make it easy, he's ornery, stubborn and just about impossible to wake up in the morning. Eats us out of house and home and drinks all the coffee, but he's a hard worker. There's something else too, Jess made me realize I needed to back off bein' so hard on Andy around, and the plain truth is, we're all a lot happier since Jess showed up. Makes ranch work go much faster when you have a friend to share it with. Don't think there's a job on the ranch that Jess isn't capable of doing and doing well."

"Thanks, Slim." Jess ducked his head.

"Just don't let it go to your head." Slim let loose with a jaw-popping yawn. "I'm turning in, you're wearing me down with these long days of riding."

Traveler let out a long snort. Jess jumped up gun in hand, Slim but a moment behind.

"What do ya think Slim, maybe a bear following us or wolves? I'll check our back trail for tracks in the morning." Jess stoked up the fire. The horses jumped and pulled at their tie downs again. "Whatever's out there must be close."

"Think it could be some young Crows off the reservation?" The sergeant asked.

Figuring it would be a long night, Jess tied the horses in closer to the fire and settled down with a cup of coffee to keep watch. He couldn't remember being so tired and foot sore. Hopefully, he could sleep on Traveler for a few hours tomorrow if the trail wasn't too rough.

Slim thought they'd have a steep trail traveling down the mountain in the morning. He was studying the map when the horses snorted pulling hard on their tethers. Jess grabbed his rifle. Slim and the sergeant took cover.

Sneaking along the perimeter of the camp Jess slipped into the brush figuring he'd circle round behind the horses. He hadn't gotten more than thirty feet from camp when he scared a huge bull moose. Jess stopped in his tracks standing his ground. The scared moose lowered his large head shaking his enormous rack at the cowboy. He pawed the ground throwing gravel in all directions. Jess aimed his rifle while standing perfectly still. The moose lifted his huge head once again staring at the cowboy. His hoof pawed at the hard ground once again sending up dust and stones. Jess placed his finger on the trigger holding perfectly still. The moose charged past him stopping, blowing hard, the moose turned

To face the cowboy once again. Jess let out the breath he hadn't realized he was holding. He figured the moose's rack spanned well over six feet.

'Not good.' He thought as he slowly backed away his finger on the trigger. The Moose was face-to-face with Jess again. He lowered his antlers at Jess in a threatening manner for the third time. Jess held his ground.

"Don't worry fella, I won't hurt ya." Jess spoke to the moose in his low, gravely tone. The animal shifted his ears, listening, then slowly turned and disappeared into the bush. Jess breathed a sigh of relief and headed back to camp.

"See anything?" Slim looked up as Jess walked into camp noticing the cowboy was breathing hard.

"What was all that noise."

"A big bull moose, Slim, biggest I ever seen. Kinda scared me. Thought he was gonna charge. Luckily, he turned and disappeared into the brush."

"Musta heard bout your fast gun reputation, Jess."

"Sure glad it were't Indians. "Jordan commented.

"Jess, come look at this map." Slim spread the map out in front of the cowboy.

"We're here and Laramie and the ranch lay in this direction." Slim pointed to Laramie on the map. "If we can locate this trail it'll eventually end at the stage road and we'll be in Medicine Bow in three, four days. The trail is treed and rocky but flat if I remember it right. Just like I told ya earlier. I'm thinkin' we should be able to ride most of it. It's up to you. I know your feet are sore."

"Three days is bout all the food we have left Slim. It's your map, you tell me."

"Okay Jess, this way we wouldn't have to ride though the geyser basins of the Yellowstone and it's a direct route to Medicine Bow, like I told ya. It'll be a difficult ride tomorrow morning. Once we locate the trail through the flatlands it should be an easy ride to Medicine bow.

"We'll decide in the morning, Slim, too tired to think tonight. At least I can get some sleep, thought I'd be sitting up all night watching for Indians."

Jess removed his boots and Slim bandaged his heels and toes. Jess gingerly pulled his boots back on.

"Thanks Slim. Them blisters feel better."

Jess banked the fire, and all turned in early anticipating a long day of riding. Slim could hear Jess moving about, but finally his breathing smoothed out. Slim turned into his covers and was soon snoring.

Chapter 5

The Texan woke before dawn, saddled up the horses and brewed the coffee. He woke Slim and Jordan. The sergeant felt better today. No fresh blood seeped from his wound. Jess insisted Slim place his arm in a tight sling again. Slim looked flushed to Jess and he figured he'd have to keep an eye on him.

Jess wrapped the sergeant's arm close to his chest to keep it from moving. After breakfast, Jess helped Jordan mount. Slim led. After a hard morning of riding they reached the outskirts of the Yellowstone. Stopping for lunch the men watched the geysers in the distance.

"We're close to the old trail now, we need to keep a close look out for the old markers."

The men re-mounted following Slim. The rancher kept consulting the map and keeping watch for the old army trail. Finally, he spotted the old marker. The next few days went smoothly as the men followed the old trail traveling through a valley between mountains. Large rocks littered their path. Jess had had to find a way around a few rock slides and fallen trees, but they were back on the old trail now. Slim's arm had started to throb again even though it appeared to be healing and Jess had removed the stitches. The sergeant's color improved and he was sitting straight in the saddle today. The travelers were running low on supplies and hoped to reach Medicine Bow today or early tomorrow. All were looking forward to a bed, bath and hearty meal.

The blue cloudless sky had morphed into a cool cloudy afternoon. Thunderheads were building to the East. "Best put on our slickers and be ready, I don't want you chilled." Jess dismounted and approaching Alamo pulled Slim's poncho from his bedroll and helped Slim get it pulled down over his bad arm.

Then Jess went through the soldier's bedroll but couldn't find a slicker. "Must of left without it Jess."

Jess grabbed his slicker off Traveler. He strode over reached up and pulled the slicker over the sergeant's head making sure his arms, chest and upper legs were covered. Jess unrolled his ground sheet and sliced a hole through it with his knife just large enough for his head to fit through. He tugged the ground sheet over his head like a poncho.

'It will have to do' he figured.

Black clouds boiled up in the afternoon sky forming large thunderheads booming over their heads as the wind picked up. In the far distance lightning flashed. The temperature plummeted a good ten degrees. The men were riding in open country now, with no shelter in sight, and cold drizzle chilling the men to the bone. A biting wind added to their misery. Suddenly, the sky opened-up and they were soaked.

Jess picked up the pace, desperately hoping to find shelter in the large rock formations he could see in the distance. Upon reaching the rocks, Jess found a large overhang forming a dry alcove away from the wind. The young cowboy guided the wounded men under the overhang. Jess and Slim assisted the old soldier as he dismounted and escorted him to the protection of the outcropping. Jess mustered the horses, securing them in a sheltered area under another rocky overhang. He left the horses saddled, but fed them the last of the oats.

Dadgum he wished this rain would quit.

Jess started a small fire with the dry wood he'd found to brew a pot of coffee. All three men sat huddled round the fire savoring the hot drink and cherishing the warmth. Jess passed out the last of the hardtack. The coffee and food improved everyone's spirits. When the rain finally slowed, Jess brought the horses round for the Slim and the sergeant to mount.

"Jess couldn't we just spend the night here, get some rest and leave in the morning? Jordan and I are worn out." Slim complained.

The young cowboy blinked rubbing his tired eyes. "No Slim, Medicine Bow's not that far! I'm thinkin' ya need a good hot meal and a dry bed. This camp is cold, damp, and we're outta food. I'm not spending another night in this weather. Sides all we need is you two comin' down with lung fever."

"Okay. Just you look plumb tuckered out too, Jess."

"I'm fine." Jess turned his back on Slim, hopped up on Traveler and led the worn-out trio toward Medicine Bow. Ten minutes later the rain picked up in intensity. Now they were wet, cold and miserable. All three-slumped forward in their saddles trying to keep warm and dry. Jess finally dismounted and pulled the sergeant off his horse and helped him up on Traveler.

"Thanks Jess, Traveler's a great ride."

Jess nodded as he put a lead on the sergeant's horse and mounted Isabelle. Jess had been surprised how Isabelle had muscled up on this long trip. Jonesy had only ridden her over to the creek for a bath and maybe to town once- in-awhile, otherwise she spent most her days in the corral. Surprisingly, she had an easy mile-eating gait but not nearly as trustworthy as his Traveller. The saddle was wet from the rain as she had been led up till now.

Jess was miserable.

The Texan picked up his pace noticing lights in the distance from the town glowing through the ground fog and drizzle. The weary men halted at the edge of town trying to decide which direction to take. Riding down main street, Jess pulled up at the first Hotel they happened upon. Half lifting the old soldier off Traveler, Jess helped him into the hotel lobby. Slim followed slowly. Both men rested on the lobby chairs while Jess checked with the hotel clerk about a room for the night. Jess and Slim walked the old soldier upstairs to their room. Once inside the men shook out of their wet rain gear.

"Slim you two rest, I'm takin' the horses over to the livery."

Jess stopped at the desk to ask the clerk send up a hot bath and supper for the three of them. Next he walked down to the livery leading their horses. The rain had stopped so Jess turned the army horses loose in the corral and stabled the ranch mounts. This was followed by a stop by the doc's office to make appointments the next morning for Slim and the sergeant. His last task was to stop at the stage office and purchase a ticket for the sergeant to take the afternoon stage to Laramie the following day. It would be a three-day trip by stage, but much easier on the sergeant than riding horseback. This done he returned to the hotel.

Both men were just finishing up their baths when Jess walked in. Slim had ordered a fresh bath for Jess and the Texan quickly undressed and enjoyed a hot soak. It took a while, but he was finally able to remove his socks. The dried blood had plastered his socks to his heels and toes. Dressing quickly the hungry men chowed down on the meal the café had sent over.

The next morning, Jess and Slim accompanied Jordan to the doc's office. The doc thoroughly examined his shoulder. "Harper did a bang-up job patching you up." The doc told Jordan as he wrapped up his shoulder and assured him his wound was healing nicely.

Now it was Slims' turn. The Doc unwrapped the rancher's arm. "Young man you did a fine job stitching this up, but it looks a bit infected where the stab wound is deeper."

The doctor reopened the wound and cleaned it out, dosing it with alcohol and wrapping it up. After thanking the physician for his care, Jess and Slim walked the soldier back to the hotel to rest until the stage left later than day. Wishing him a safe trip, the two cowboys, anxious to leave for home assured the sergeant they'd be at the ranch waiting when he arrived in a few days.

Picking up the horses from the livery Jess and Slim rode over to the general stone to purchase supplies for the ride home. Even though it was still misting and cool the two friends headed out. Jess was surprised he was so anxious to get back to the ranch. The men cut across country to shorten the trip whenever possible. As evening approached they set up camp for their last night on the trail, figuring by late evening the next day they'd arrive back at the ranch. Dawn found the cowboys in the saddle heading home at a ground eating pace.

The sun was setting when the two men crested the rise overlooking the ranch.

Slim smiled as Alamo reared pulling at his reins wanting his head. Both horses now pulled hard, rearing and prancing, anxious to be home. Slim gave Alamo his head and the large chestnut bumped Traveler hard as he charged past the bay to take the lead. Poor old Isabelle tried to follow suit, pulling hard on her lead. Jess turned her loose so she could run at her own pace, but kept the lead on the two army horses being yanked down the hill by the anxious ranch horses.

Chapter 6

Jess and Slim exchanged grins when they made out two dark shadows standing on the porch. The smaller shadow ran out into the yard wearing his slicker.

"You're home! Slim! Jess! You're back. We were worried. Gee, what happened Jess? Did Gil make it to Canada?"

"Yeah, Andy he did." Slim answered, watching his friend duck his head so Andy couldn't see his face.

"I'll take the horses, Jess." Andy took hold of Alamo and Traveler's reins. "You two get down and in the house. You look real tired."

Jonesy joined them out in the yard and noting Slims' arm in a sling the old foreman helped Slim down walking the wet cowboy into the ranch house.

"Hey Jess, what happened to the sergeant, thought he might be with you?" Andy asked as he gathered up the army horses.

"Whoa boy," Jess shushed Andy. The cowboy dismounted placing an arm about the young boy's shoulders. "We'll talk about it later, okay, Andy? Sorta tired and old Slim has a wounded arm. Jordan took a bullet in the shoulder and he'll arrive on the late stage tomorrow. We're wet, tired and hungry. Unsaddle the horses Andy and we'll talk about it later. Turn Isabelle and the two army horses loose in the corral. Water and feed 'em first. Put Alamo and Traveler in their stalls."

Okay, Jess, I'll take care of the horses." Andy gathered up the reins and Jess followed Slim and Jonesy into the ranch house.

"Jess this is your lucky day, Andy and I were just about to take our Saturday night bath, water's all hot and ready. Go jump in and get warm. I'll tend to Slim's arm while you bathe. I'll have Andy fetch you some clean clothes when he's back from tending the horses."

"Thanks Jonesy, sounds swell."

Jess hung the blanket up between the two rooms, undressed and immersed himself into the tub of hot water soaping up and relaxing in the warmth. He couldn't remember the last time he'd been warm and clean. Jonesy entered the kitchen to bring in clean clothes and a towel.

"I'll put your clothes and towel right here on the chair, Jess." The old man smiled at the Texan.

"You did good son bringing those two men all that way by yourself. Noticed you were limping, did you fall?"

"Blisters Jonesy, real bad. Swear I never walked so much in my life. Both heels are a blistered bloody mess."

"Okay Jess, I'll look at 'em when you're finished"

"Water's cooling off, guess I'm done can you hand me that towel."

Jonesy threw Jess the towel. "Slim told me what happened Jess. I'm sorry about your sister and how things turned out."

"I know Jonesy, I did the right thing, just hurts is all." Jess told the old man.

Jonesy sadly shook his head.

The door flung open and Andy burst into the room. "Jess. Gosh, you look much better now you're cleaned up." The young boy wrapped his arms round the Texan and hugged him tight; smiling that poker face smile Jess loved.

'Dang it felt good to be home.'

"Think you could least let me get outta this towel and dressed Andy." Jess teased.

"I'm sorry, Jess." Andy released the Texan and sat down on the chair to talk with Jess as he dressed.

Slim entered the kitchen ready to take his turn. Jonesy had removed the bandage from Slim's arm, happy that the wound though still painful had healed up. Slim lowered himself into the tub enjoying the warmth of the water.

"Come on, Jess." Jonesy led Jess into the living room to give Slim some privacy. "I'll pour you a hot coffee and we'll wrap up those heels for you. No arguments." Jess nodded. Jonesy turned to Andy who'd followed them into the living area.

"Andy fetch up those old moccasins of Slims will ya." Jonesy sent the boy off on his errand.

"Andy's been fretting something awful worrying about you and Slim. Me and Andy, well we're sure glad you two are home." The old man told the young cowboy.

"Now, come on boy, let me see those heels."

Jess sat on one of the old wooden chairs while Jonesy carefully tended each heel applying a soothing salve, then wrapping both heels and toes in soft gauze. Jonesy handed Jess a pair of clean socks. Andy returned with the soft slippers and Jess pulled them on. Sure, felt good to be outta of his boots. More than that, it felt good to be in the hands of someone who cared.

"Jonesy, is dinner ready. I'm thinkin' I could eat a whole cow." Jess teased the old foreman.

Slim strolled into the living room and headed over to Jess, smiling and placing his arm round Jess's shoulders.

"Well, we made it home Jess."

"Yeah, Slim, didn't know if we'd be comin' home or goin' to jail."

"Well we're home now."

Slim pulled out a chair and lifting a long leg over the seat, sat down pulling himself up to the table. Andy was seated in his favorite spot next to Jess. Jonesy brought in a large pot of mulligan from the kitchen setting it down in front of Slim.

Slim filled his plate passing the Mulligan to Jess. The old man let out a contented sigh as he stood in the small alcove between the kitchen and living area. He watched as Jess filled his plate then passed it over to the young boy next to him.

"It's sure good to have all you home together again." He commented.

"Ain't you sittin down to dinner with us Jonesy?" Jess asked.

"Comin' boy, I'm coming." Jonesy smiled as he sat down at the table to join his boys for supper.

After supper, Jess and Slim slipped out to the porch for coffee, while Andy and Jonesy washed dishes. Jonesy was thinking on what Slim had told him. According to Slim, the sergeant would arrive on the late stage tomorrow. Slim had told Jonesy about the long trip. Thankfully the sergeant wasn't pressing charges against Jess or Slim.

Jonesy pondered how long it would take Jess to settle down. He knew his getting over the loss of his sister would take a while; but he had him, Slim and Andy to help the young Texan through his loss.

Come to think of it, Slim had a long list of chores to catch up with, but with Jess' help Slim didn't complain so much nowadays. Yep, a few days from now things should be back to normal. Well, come to think of it, things were never quite normal with Jess around. Jonesy scratched his head, pushing his worn bowler back on his forehead as he stepped onto the porch to join the men.

In his hand Jonesy clutched a bottle of redeye. The two friends smiled as they held out their mugs.

"For medicinal purposes only." Jess and Slim clinked their cups together in a toast. Both men smiling. "Jess I think those stakes are holding tight."

"Yeah Slim. This is good country. They're set deep for sure."

THE END

The battle of Palo Duro between the US Army and Southern Plains Indians lasted from June 1874 to Spring of 1885. Maybe there was an earlier battle that they used for this episode.

I want to thank Laramie Station, for your sense of direction and helping me keep Jess and Slim on the right trail. Still not sure I was on the correct trail but did my best. Florida is a long way from Yellowstone and the Lolo trail.

I am writing this story only for fun and not profit. I thank the Laramie writers for the wonderful stories they wrote for Jess and Slim.

kcandsting


End file.
